The present invention relates generally to battery powered flashing motion light device and more particularly to ornamental battery powered flashing motion light device which provides a flashing effect when attached to a moving object, the flashing effect being caused by the making and breaking of the adjacently interconnected links which is connected between the light sources and the battery.
In the past, there have been various inventions where the illuminated devices have been attached to moving objects. However, none of the other prior inventions have illustrated a non-complex structure to provide the flashing operation of the illuminated devices. By way of example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,357, wherein an illuminated earring which is switched on by securement to the ear is illustrated. The novelty of this invention is the manner in which the battery is contacted with the conductor to turn the lighted earring into an on position. This is accomplished by having one leg of the U-shaped earring clip aligned with one of the terminals of the battery such that when the U-shaped leg contacts the terminal of the battery, an electrical circuit is completed providing power for illumination. The surface of the ornament is connected with light sources or light emitting devices in connections provided for energizing the sources. The present invention is unique in that it provides a means for giving a flashing effect to the light sources or light emitting devices without the use of sophisticated electrical circuitry. By electrically connecting a conductive chain switch between the lights and the battery source, a sporadic making and breaking of the interlocked links when the device is moved gives a flashing effect to the light sources.